Quick
by Missy the Cat
Summary: Short lemon story of Yugi and Rebecca. Yugi/Rebecca fans only.


Another one of my lemon story.

Yugi/Rebecca fans only.

Please review and check out my other stories.

* * *

Yugi Muto sighed loudly, putting his head down on his desk as his history teacher continued to talk. This class always made him quite sleepy, but today was twice tedious as any normal lesson. Her voice kept going, seemingly forever, and Yugi had very to distract himself with. He looked around the classroom and noticed that most of the other students were in a similar state. Several of them were on there phones, so Yugi decided to take his out as well.

Quietly, he took out his phone. He sent a text message to his girlfriend, Rebecca Hawkins, hoping that she would quickly answer. Rebecca was sixteen years old, a year younger than Yugi, and she was quite attracted to him. They started having sex just a few months ago, and ever since it's become a daily thing. Prior to their first time together, both Yugi and Rebecca were virgins, which made it even more new and exciting.

As Yugi's mind began to drift even further away from the lesson, he began to think about his lovely girlfriend. She had rather pale skin and long blond hair that she kept perfectly straight. Her breast were still small, but they always looked good in the tupe tops she wears. Her butt was small and tight, but again, tight clothing made it look good enough to eat.

The young boy's manhood began to harden as he thought of his girlfriend's most intimate regions. His member expanded even further in his black leather pants as he fantasized about her 2 perfect breast hidden behind her thin dark blue shirt, and cute little but being tightly hugged by a pair of black jeans. She looked perfect today. Yugi's lustful thoughts were interrupted by the quiet vibrating of his phone. It was Rebecca.

Yugi looked up at the teacher. She was still teaching the class that simply wasn't listening, and didn't seem to notice him using his phone. Yugi eagerly opened his phone and read the text. Apparently, Rebecca was waiting for him just outside of the class, and she wanted to have sex with him in the nearby bathroom. The speed at which Yugi's hand shot up into the air surprised even him.

"Yes? What is it, Yugi?" The teacher asked, in her horribly dull voice.

"Can I please go to the bathroom?" Yugi asked. This excuse always worked when he wanted to leave class.

"Sure, go ahead." His teacher replied. Within seconds, Yugi had left the classroom and the lesson resumed.

Rebecca was standing just outside the door, smiling at her boyfriend. Just like he had remembered, she was wearing her tight black shirt and black jeans. Too young, excited nipples pressed against her bra and the thin cotton of her shirt, hard with anticipation. Yugi felt them press up against his own chest as she brought him into an embrace and gave him a long kiss on the lips. His cock, still hard, poked her leg causing her to giggle and look at him suggestively.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked. "Follow me!"

The couple quickly made their way down the long hallway, towards nearby bathroom. After looking around to make sure there was nobody else around, they quietly entered the restroom. Luckily, it was completely empty. Rebecca backed up against the cold tile bathroom wall and pulled Yugi close to her, shoving her tongue in his mouth and moaning in pleasure as she felt his own tongue dancing with hers. For a moment, they stopped, but only to remove their clothing.

"You have no idea how badly I need this, Rebecca." Yugi said, taking off black sleeve less shirt to reveal a muscular upper body. "I'm glad you texted me!"

"Believe me Yugi, I need it badly too." Rebecca responded as she began to pull off her own shirt. She brought Yugi into the largest stall in the bathroom, locked the door, and began kissing him again.

Yugi responded with her equal need, slowly pulling down her tight jeans and taking the opportunity to gently squeeze her ass. A low, gentle moan escaped from her soft lips as he did that. Feeling quite confident, he gave her tight little behind another squeeze causing her to moan into his mouth again. Next, his hands slowly moved up her back, towards her white bra. Apparently, he was getting good at taking it off, because after only a few seconds, the final barrier separating Yugi from Rebecca's perky little breasts fell and he was free to pleasure them with his mouth.

Rebecca seemed disappointed when Yugi's lips left her lips, but any disappointment she quickly replaced with pure pleasure as his tongue met her left nipple. Her moaning was louder now, and the pleasure was increased even more when Yugi brought his hand up to her right breast, gently playing with it and lightly squeezing her hard pink nipple in between his fingers. She tried, unsuccessfully, to reach for his cock, but was too immobilized by the wonderful feeling of Yugi's warm mouth sucking on her young teenage breasts to much of anything. Yugi didn't seem to mind, though. He was having too much fun tasting his lovely girlfriend.

"I know you will like this." He said, as he got to his knees. Now Yugi was staring straight at the most white panties around Rebecca's cute hips. He pulled them down to reveal a beautiful young pussy, totally hairless and little pink. The moist fluids running down her pale legs shined in the light of the bathroom.

Without hesitation, Yugi began to worship Rebecca's tight wet pussy with his hot tongue. Her moans were louder than ever now. She loved being eaten out, and almost every time the couple fucked Yugi would find himself between Rebecca's legs. He was just as happy about tasting her pussy as she was about having it worshiped. This passionate pussy worship continued for another few minutes before Yugi felt his girlfriend's body get stiff.

"Wait stop!" Rebecca gasped. "I don't want to cum yet. I think it's your turn to feel good now!"

Yugi quickly got back on his feet, obviously eager for what Rebecca had in store for him. In no time at all his pants were down and her soft hands were both wrapped around his hard member, and her mouth seemed ready to get some action as well. She lowered her head towards his cock, pressing it against her lips and smiling at Yugi, who was now leaning up against the stall door, almost unable to stand. He ran his hand through Rebecca's long blond hair, and gently urged her to continue. She wanted to tease him some more, but it was getting harder and harder for her to resist the hard cock in front of her.

Finally, she took about half of it into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down gently pleasuring the head of his cock with her tongue. Yugi, still leaning against the stall door, was now running both of his hands through Rebecca's hair, while also trying to shove as much of his cock as possible into her eager little mouth. It was obvious that he was going to cum soon if she kept this up, but she decided to do as he did, and stopped sucking Yugi off just seconds before he was about to cum. He looked down at her for a moment, smiling. She smiled back and got on her feet again.

"Let's finished now. I want that cock inside me so badly right now!" She said seductively.

Yugi reached for his pants, and pulled a condom out of one his pockets. He quickly took it out of the wrapper and put it on his bulging member. After putting one leg on the toilet and spreading her moist pussy lips, Yugi was ready to enter his girlfriend for the second time today. The horny young teen slowly guided his dick inside her, and rapidly began to increase the speed of his thrusts as her warm pussy got used to the cock inside of it. Pussy juice continued to leak out of Rebecca and further lubricate the condom and Yugi's member.

The familiar sensation returned to both of them as Yugi's thrusting got faster and faster. Controlled purely by just now, the teenager forcefully pounded into his girlfriend's tight pussy until both finally came together. Yugi's orgasm was already powerful enough, but Rebecca's orgasm caused her pussy to tighten on his cock even more, causing a huge amount of cum to shoot out of his cock and into the condom. After a few more thrusts, the two tired teens were finished. They shared a long, passionate kiss before cleaning up and leaving the bathroom together.

Yugi checked the hallway clock as he walked down the hall with his very satisfied girlfriend. His history would over in about 20 minutes. The teacher would probably be upset with the long bathroom break he took, but Yugi didn't care. He was too satisfied to worry about such things. When he reached the door to his class, Rebecca gave him one last kiss before smiling and skipping away.

"I'll see you after school Yugikins, okay?" She told him, with a sexy little wink. Yugi winked back, smiling. He was really lucky, he knew that much.

The End.


End file.
